Madness is like gravity
by Nevermind555
Summary: Une fic sur la relation Joker version Ledger / Harley Quinn. Jamais le Dr Harleen Quinzel n'aurait penser vivre ça...
1. Introduction

**Madness is like gravity**

_A Joker / Harley Quinn story_

_Introduction_

Elle se regarde dans le miroir, portant les deux mains à son chignon blond, replaçant une pince. Elle réajuste ses lunettes sur le nez. Boutonne son chemisier au col. Passe la main sur sa jupe. Puis elle enfile ses escarpins, attrape sa serviette dans laquelle sommeille la lettre reçue hier en fin de matinée et qui lui enjoint à rejoindre Arkham Asylum sans tarder afin de s'occuper de l'analyse d'un patient hors du commun : le Joker.

Le pont. Les grilles automatiques. Les bâtiments sont sinistres, vétustes, longs pans de façades aux petites vitres sur l'aile gauche, la partie administrative rénovée, le parc derrière la structure.

A l'accueil, on épingle un badge à son chemisier : "Dr H. Quinzel. Arkham Asylum".

La main du directeur est glacée, molle. Une horreur !...

Elle suit l'homme le long d'un dédale de couloirs.

"Pourquoi... pourquoi moi ?"

"Parce que pour le Joker il faut un peu de sang neuf. D'autres méthodes, je veux dire !..."

A prendre comme elle le voulait, sachant que ledit criminel a déjà mis à mal cinq psy.

On l'installe dans une salle qui suinte le renfermé.

Elle passe une ultime fois ses mains le long de sa jupe. Cette attente la rend fébrile.

Dans un instant, la porte opposée va s'ouvrir et le Joker, le tant redouté Joker, fera son entrée !

En attendant, elle met un peu d'ordre dans ses dossiers. Son estomac se contracte. Elle n'a pas pu déjeuner ce matin...

Elle rêve déjà au nom qu'elle pourrait se faire si elle parvenait à sonder l'esprit du Joker et même à le faire réinsérer... Un rêve qui prend une allure de cauchemar lorsque la porte s'ouvre enfin sur le criminel.


	2. Une analyse mouvementée

**Chapitre 1 : Une analyse mouvementée**

Le criminel est escorté par deux hommes. Des géants ! Armes à la main.

Menotté dans le dos, tenue d'une seule pièce de couleur voyante facilitant le repérage en cas d'évasion, le Joker inspecte d'un coup d'oeil rapide les lieux avant que son regard ne se fige sur elle pour ne plus en dévier.

On l'installe sur la chaise prévue à cet effet, toujours menotté, lui attachant les pieds à la chaise elle-même fixée au sol.

"On est derrière la porte. Au cas où."

Eh bien ! la réputation qui précède le Joker ne semble pas de l'ordre du mythe !...

Elle hésite un instant avant de s'installer. Le psychopathe la vrille toujours du regard.

Elle prend place, triant à nouveau ses dossiers, enclenchant l'enregistreur.

"Je dois enregister la séance ainsi que celles qui suivront." se sent-elle dans l'obligation d'expliquer.

Enfin, les yeux de la psy se fixent sur son patient.

"De quoi auriez-vous envie de me parler pour commencer, Mr... Mr... ? bref, avec quoi voulez-vous que nous débutions ?"

Aïe ! ça démarre mal...

On ne peut pas empêcher le regard de quitter les pupilles sombres de l'homme pour se fixer résolument sur les cicatrices de couleur chair plus prononcée qui lui barrent les joues.

Attendu qu'aucun mot ne semble vouloir franchir les lèvres du Joker, elle s'attache un peu à ses expressions non verbales.

Le psychopathe semble être au ralenti : lorsqu'il déglutit régulièrement, ses yeux se closent de manière lente. La langue sort souvent de sa cavité pour venir humidifier ses lèvres meurtries.

"N'avez-vous donc rien à me dire ?"

Silence toujours en face. Le regard demeure cependant toujours fixé sur elle.

La séance qui est sensée durer une heure s'interrompt au bout de trente minutes.

On lui fait quitter la pièce comme il est venu.

Elle déchausse ses lunettes et se frotte les yeux d'une main.

Evidemment... il fallait bien s'y attendre : procéder à l'analyse du Joker ne va pas s'apparenter à une promenade de santé !... 

Allongée sur le lit, la fenêtre ouverte sur le bruit de la rue, elle cherche le sommeil. Le fait est que dès qu'elle abaisse les paupières, le visage et surtout le regard du Joker lui apparaissent.

Que fait-il en ce moment ? a-t-il lui aussi du mal à trouver le repos ? ou dort-il d'un sommeil de plomb ? si ça se trouve, il est en cavale !... elle se recroqueville à cette idée. Puis elle se lève afin de s'assurer que la porte de son appartement est bien verrouillée.

Les idées se succèdent dans sa tête... va-t-elle renoncer à ce poste ? non, non. Il ne faut pas ! il faut tenir bon !... 

Le cérémonial ne change pas lorsqu'on tente une nouvelle séance en fin de semaine : la porte s'ouvre sur le Joker flanqué par ses gardes assignés en permanence tandis qu'elle se tient déjà dans la pièce.

On l'installe, menotté, on lui entrave les jambes.

Elle appuie sur REC.

"Bien. De quoi souhaitez-vous me parler aujourd'hui ?"

La langue semble plus prompte à humidifier les lèvres aujourd'hui. Il semble avoir le regard plus vif. Aurait-on diminué sa dose de sédatifs ?

Son regard vient se fixer à présent sur son badge et enfin quelques mots franchissent les lèvres sacrifiées : "Docteur H. Quinzel. H. ?"

"Harleen. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi, Mr... ? comment souhaitez-vous que je vous appelle ?"

"Mr J."

Elle est réticente. Boh, après tout !...

"Bien. Mr J." en s'armant de son stylo.

"Oh, vous êtes gauchère ?" constate le patient, hyper attentif à son environnement.

"Oui."

"J'avais jadis... une camarade de classe qui l'était aussi... j'avais... une très forte... relation avec elle."

Le stylo file sur le papier.

"Que notez-vous ?"

"Je prends quelques notes succintes."

"Vous notez que j'ai eu... des rapports...huh... particuliers avec les gauchers ?"

"Non, je note simplement..."

Et voilà ! ça se passe exactement comme il ne faudrait pas que ça se passe !...

"Et cette fille ? vous l'avez revue ? par la suite, je veux dire ?"

"Qui ? la gauchère ? difficile... puisqu'elle est morte peu de temps après que nous ayons quitté l'école."

"Vous semblez plus vif aujourd'hui. Je vais faire vérifier ce qu'on vous donne."

"Ah, la drogue ? oui, ils ont eu... la main moins lourde aujourd'hui... sur les doses." 

Fatalement, se mêler des doses médicamenteuses attribuées au Joker lui a valu quelques grincements de dents.

Heureusement, le directeur a tranché : "Laissez-la exercer son métier !..." 

"J'ai fait diminuer vos doses de médicaments. Ainsi, nous pourrons avoir d'autres séances tout aussi intéressantes que celle de la semaine passée."

Le sourire vient pour la première fois prendre plus d'ampleur et elle s'attend à recevoir des remerciments. Au lieu de ça...

"Et tu crois que... je vais marcher... dans ton petit jeu ?"

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai demandé... si tu pensais que ça... allait changer la donne."

"Pourriez-vous me vouvoyer, je vous prie ?"

"La bonne blague."

La séance a tourné court attendu que le Joker n'était pas disposé à en dire davantage ce jour là...

"Grande instabilité" est venu garnir les notes de la journée.

Il y avait également ce regard... terrifiant. Un mépris affiché pour les règles du genre !...

Et au final, c'est elle qui s'est vue dans l'obligation de doubler ses propres doses de tranquillisants pour pouvoir trouver un peu de repos la nuit venue... 

REC.

"J'espère que vous serez plus coopératif cette fois. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est vous aider. Nous sommes tous ici dans le but de vous rétablir."

Le regard du Joker glisse sur le côté. Le rétablir ? mais il n'est pas malade !...

"Bien. De quoi souhaitez-vous me parler aujourd'hui ?"

"De la gauchère. Vous savez ? mon ancienne... camarade de classe ?"

"Oui. Celle qui est morte."

"Qui vous a raconté une chose... pareille ? je l'ai retrouvée quelques... années plus tard. Nous étions... voisins de rue."

"Vous m'aviez dit l'avant-dernière fois qu'elle était morte."

Il hausse les épaules : "J'ai dû... confondre."

Les notes s'alignent sur le papier.

"Vous notez quoi ? que je... varie mes versions ?"

"Je note que vous... que vous avez retrouvé votre camarade de classe plus tard."

"Oh, oui, elle !... mais ce n'est pas d'elle... dont je vous parlais là."

Le regard clair de la psy détaille le visage tortueux.

"Si vous m'indiquiez des prénoms, je m'en sortirai mieux."

"Leurs prénoms ?" avant de lâcher un rire strident "... mais qu'en avais-je à faire... de leurs prénoms ?" 

REC.

"De quoi allons-nous parler aujourd'hui, Mr J. ?"

"De... d'Arkham, Mrs Quinzel. D'Arkham."

"Bien. Comment vous y sentez-v..."

"Non, non, non, non, non. Je veux parler de l'histoire... d'Arkham. Vous la connaissez ? est-ce que le dirlo vous a fait... un topo là-dessus ou... s'est-il simplement contenté de lorgner... sur vos jambes ? ho, il le fait avec toutes ici !... ça va de... la simple infirmière... à la cantinière !..."

"Bien. L'histoire d'Arkham." gênée que le Joker soit encore capable de relever ce genre de détail.

"Oui, revenons-en à l'histoire... d'Arkham. Saviez-vous que... l'architecte qui a pensé... cet édifice a fini en cellule... capitonnée ? non ? c'est parce qu'il a... abattu ses employés... à coups de hache." avec un levé de sourcils simultané. 

"On ne vous a pas prévenue ?"

"Prévenue de quoi ?"

"Que la séance d'aujourd'hui est annulée." annonce la charmante employée de l'accueil en fouillant de ses mains aux ongles vernis dans les papiers. "Votre patient était malade cette nuit. Il gardera le lit aujourd'hui."

Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être sceptique. Le Joker est réputé pour avoir une santé de fer !

"Je peux voir Mr Arkham à ce sujet ?"

"Pourquoi ? vous ne me croyez pas ?"

"Je veux m'entretenir de ça avec Mr Arkham."

"Il est pas là. Sa femme a anniversaire. Il ne vient jamais ce jour là."


	3. L'envers du décor

**Chapitre 2 : L'envers du décor  
><strong>

Le Joker se retourne, ecchymoses au visage.

La veille, un mot a fait tout déraper. Un mot...

Les coups ont plu. Et il a ri, mais ri !

"On ne peut pas le présenter à la psy dans cet état..."

"T'as raison. Faudra trouver quelque chose pour qu'elle ne rapplique pas. Après... ça s'estompera."

Le Joker se redresse sur sa paillasse. Il se frotte la nuque, endolorie elle aussi.

Ca ne valait pas les dérouillées de ce cher Batman mais ce n'était pas déplaisant non plus !... d'autant plus que maintenant ils vont être à l'affût du moindre geste, du moindre regard que le clown pourrait leur porter... à dire vrai, ils font dans leur froc !

Après le petit déjeuner, le Joker a eu droit à sa toilette.

Il aime l'instant où on lui attrape le menton et que le rasoir file jusqu'à sa gorge.

Pas de séance psy aujourd'hui. C'est vacances... scolaires !...

REC.

Elle l'observe attentivement.

"Vous n'étiez pas malade la fois dernière, pas vrai ?"

"J'ai fait une petite... indigestion..." puis avec la bouche sans le son : "... de coups."

"Je vois. Bien. J'ai quelque chose pour vous." en fouillant dans ses dossiers.

Le regard du clown brille. Il aime les surprises !...

Elle étale sur la table des coupures de journaux relatant ses méfaits de jadis : casses de banques, crimes de personnalités et d'anonymes, explosion d'hôpital, tentative échouée d'explosion de ferries.

Le patient parcourt un instant les gros titres des yeux puis en revient à la psy.

"Et ?"

"Parlez-moi de ces actions. Et ce qu'elles évoquent pour vous."

"Dites-moi d'abord... de quelle manière est perçu le Batman là-dehors."

Elle hésite.

"On le pourchasse. C'est un justicier déchu."

"Ah... il a pris sur lui. Comme prévu."

"Je ne comprends pas..."

"Batman est prévisible. Pas une seule fois il ne m'a surpris. Il est aussi pathétique... que vous lorsque vous étalez ces coupures sous mon nez. Oui, ce sont mes actes. Et alors ?"

"Que ressentez-vous par rapport à ce que vous avez fait ?"

"Qu'est-ce que je devrais... ressentir ? de la... culpabilité ? non. De la honte ? non plus. Alors quoi ?"

Le clown penche la tête alors que le stylo court sur le papier.

"Que... notez-vous ?"

"Que vous êtes totalement décomplexé par rapport à ce que la société condamne."

Le sourcil gauche se rehausse.

"Arkham vous a dit ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Combien de psy j'ai déjà... huh... usé ?"

Elle le fixe.

"Oh, il a omis de vous... communiquer ce... détail ?"

"Combien ?"

"Cinq. Si ma mémoire... ne me fait pas défaut."

"Je peux être tranquille de ce côté là. Votre cerveau a bel et bien conservé toutes ses capacités."

Pour tuer le temps, le Joker compte le nombre de joints entre chaque capiton de sa cellule.

"Le clown ! de la visite pour toi !..."

Le visage atteint se détourne du mur souple, ses mèches ondulées autant qu'emmêlées à la racine brune et aux pointes colorées d'un vert passé, venant lui couvrir une partie de la figure.

"Oh, Mr Arkham !... quel... plaisir !..."

"Je venais aux nouvelles concernant vos séances thérapeuthiques."

"Comme c'est aimable... et professionnel de votre part... de vous en... soucier."

"Vous ne semblez pas vouloir nous la démonter, celle-ci. Pourquoi ?"

"Oh, je ne décide jamais... à l'avance. Comme je l'avais déjà... expliqué à Harvey Dent à l'époque... je n'ai pas de plan. J'agis... suivant ce qui se présente... à moi. Par contre, vous... vous étiez très cachotier en omettant de lui préciser... que je m'étais déjà amusé... à casser cinq psy avant... elle."

"Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle aurait accepté ce poste si nous lui avions communiqué ces faits ?"

"C'est vous... le directeur. La tête pensante. Pas moi."

REC.

"Comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui, Mr J. ?"

"Oh, vous avez changé votre formule... d'intro ? d'habitude, vous me demandez plutôt sur quoi... je souhaite m'exprimer."

"On ne peut pas soigner l'esprit en négligeant la santé physique."

Raaah ! combien de fois devra-t-il s'en défendre ? il n'est pas malade !

"Merci de vous... en soucier. Je vais bien. Je vais pour ainsi dire... de mieux en mieux. On m'a prélevé du... sang hier. En vue d'analyses... ils s'amusent bien... avec leurs petites éprouvettes dans leur labo..."

"Comme vous vous amusiez jadis avec les explosifs, à votre façon."

"Oh, quel ravissant...parallèle !... dommage qu'il tienne... si peu la route."

"Etes-vous résolu à me parler de vos actes à présent ?"

"Non." avec un mouvement de la nuque qu'il se plaît à répéter durant les minutes qui suivent.

"Un souci ?"

"La position... devient nettement inconfortable avec... le temps." en faisant référence aux bras tirés en arrière par les menottes.

Elle pose ses clés sur la commode à l'entrée ainsi que sa serviette. Puis quitte ses escarpins.

A côté du Joker, les cas qu'elle suit lui paraissent presque banals...

Il y a ce cher Andrew Perkins qui pense que sa femme est toujours de ce monde alors qu'elle est enterrée depuis trois bonnes années.

Il y a Natascha Summers dont on ne peut stopper la nymphomanie notoire.

Bob Flemming et ses délires de la persécution.

Boris Narakov qui nage en pleine paranoïa.

Les classiques...

Le Joker combine certains facteurs sans pour autant qu'on puisse précisément les nommer.

On aimerait mettre un nom sur la pathologie aggravée dont souffre le Joker. On ne le peut. Il est comme son costume ; taillé sur mesure, exempté de marque.

Dans la salle de bains, elle tire sur les épingles de son chignon. Puis la brosse passe dans ses cheveux blonds.

Elle a adopté un maquillage discret, ne souhaitant pas attirer le regard sur sa féminité. Ca suffit amplement avec la jupe !... elle songe à ce que le Joker lui avait dit par rapport au regard du directeur de l'asile. Pure spéculation !... sinon comment pourrait-il savoir ça ou l'avoir même remarqué ?...

REC.A nouveau les coupures de journaux.

Le Joker soupire : "Vous... dans le genre tenace..."

"Une de mes qualités, en effet."

"Qualité qui peut très bien... s'apparenter à un défaut." en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, d'une commissure menacée à l'autre.

"Que vous évoque ces images ? ces titres ?"

"Vous savez... ce qui me manque le plus depuis... que je suis ici ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Mon maquillage." avec le regard qui oscille, basculant d'un coin de la pièce à l'autre.

"Parlez-moi en."

"C'est ce qui... se mariait le mieux avec mon visage. Vous voyez ? il faut toujours... faire avec ce qu'offre la nature."

"Vos marques sur le visage. Auto-mutilation ?"

"Oh, elles ? je les oublierai presque, vous savez. En fait... je ne les remarquais que lorsque... je passais du trait rouge dessus. J'y pense aussi... le matin lorsqu'on... me rase. La première semaine ici, on m'a... laissé pousser la barbe. Parce qu'on n'osait pas... y toucher."

"Vous vous en servez pour effrayer les gens ?"

"Je ne m'en sers pas. Elles font... leur job toutes... seules."

"Descends-moi ça. Et en vitesse."

Le Joker regarde un instant son assiette, la tournant sur elle-même à l'aide du pouce et de l'index sur le bord, à droite puis à gauche.

"T'as décidé de me faire perdre mon temps aujourd'hui, le clown ?"

"J'ai envie d'aller pisser."

"Ta vessie, tu la mets en veilleuse. Tu me descends ça rapidos."

Le regard du clown grimpe le long du corps de Dylan, ce gardien sans diplômes parvenu à cette place on ne sait comment... oh, si ! on sait !... c'est parce que le dirlo a sauté sa petite femme ! alors pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été pris en flag', on a grassement payé le mari et il a été promu à ce poste.

"Comment se porte... ta femme ?"

Un éclair de rage vient de traverser le regard adverse.

Le clown est capable de faire sortir des gonds n'importe qui. Et là, le jeu semble être de cet ordre.

"Je t'emmerde, le clown."

Le canon de son arme se plante devant le nez du clown.

"Un peu de cervelle pour varier ton menu ?"

Ne jamais sous-estimer le clown. Vif, il pivote, déviant le canon de l'arme, le coup part, trouant la paillasse. Le clown se positionne derrière le garde, le déposédant de son arme et serrant de toutes ses forces le cou de ses deux bras.

Un atroce gargouillis hante la gorge du gardien, qui tente de faire lâcher prise au Joker.

Peu importe... les caméras sont là. Sauf que Mr J. a pensé à tout, caméras comprises !

Les minutes ôtent la vie au gardien et le clown finit par lâcher le corps qui s'affaisse. Il récupère l'arme ainsi que le trousseau de clé, carte d'identification, puis emprunte la tenue de Dylan.

Il réenfile sa tenue au mort et le place sur la couchette, de façon à camoufler son visage.

Pour terminer, le clown rive la casquette sur sa tête, abaissant la visière jusqu'aux yeux.

Hors de portée des caméras, il actionne le mécanisme qui les bloquait. Le plan sur le macchabée grimé fera bien illusion, le temps de lui permettre de quitter les lieux.

Le Joker se glisse dans les couloirs. Il a déjà maintes fois repéré les angles de vue des caméras. Aussi, il emprunte certaines conduites d'aération assez larges pour l'accueillir. On ne peut que féliciter les bâtiments d'être aussi vétustes !

Parfait.

Le plus difficile : franchir l'accueil.

Oh ! voila la psy pour sa séance... c'est qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué !

Elle passe, il tourne le dos, se contentant d'un petit regard.

Elle n'identifie pas immédiatement à qui appartiennent ces yeux.

Le Joker avise alors une table métallique à roulettes recouverte d'une toile opaque, se glissant sur l'étagère intermédiaire, pour sortir de l'asile.

La cantinière à qui appartient la table ne se dirige malheureusement pas vers la sortie...

Le Joker se retrouve donc en cuisine.

Il sort de dessous la toile et slalome entre les meubles de cuisine.

La cantinière fera une otage parfaite et constituera sa clé de sortie.


	4. Plan B

**Chapitre 3 : Plan B**

C'est la pagaille générale à Arkham !

La fuite du Joker est sur toutes les bouches.

"Désolée, la psy ! ton patient s'est fait la malle tout à l'heure !"

Le regard adressé par le gardien tout à l'heure... le gardien, c'était lui !

Au rez-de-chaussée se joue un drame : le Joker tient la cantinière en otage et avise la sortie.

Il réclame un véhicule.

"Laissez-nous le temps de nous en occuper..."

"Votre parking est plein... à craquer de véhicules ! filez-moi... la clé d'un d'entre eux !" annonce, menaçant et lucide, le Joker.

Les employés se regardent.

Arrive le directeur.

"File-moi ta caisse, le dirlo !" en le menaçant directement de son arme.

"Je n'ai pas les clefs sur moi. Je remonte dans le bureau vous les chercher, si vous le..."

"Reste bien sagement ici, toi. Trouvez-moi les clés d'un véhicule !"

"Je... voilà." répond un employé.

"Vas me chercher ta caisse et rendez-vous devant l'entrée. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ, ARKHAM ?"

Aïe ! il l'a vu !

L'alarme générale se déclenche.

Le Joker relâche brusquement l'otage et tire à bout portant sur le directeur qui s'effondre.

Le Joker est en cellule d'isolement. Entièrement pris dans une camisole.

Pris par l'arrivée des flics sur place.

Bon. Voyons le positif... il a passé un moment plaisant !...

Le voilà reparti pour quelques semaines de bonne conduite histoire d'endormir la vigilance...

Il s'interroge déjà quant à la relève de feu Mr Arkham.

La camisole lui colle à la peau. Ils veulent faire un exemple.

On l'installe sur la chaise puis on attache ses jambes.

REC.

"Parlons un peu de votre tentative d'évasion." entame la psy.

"Oh, je peux... vous la résumer en un... mot, si vous voulez."

"Je vous écoute."

"Palpitante."

"Dr Alan Moore. Je remplace le Dr Arkham que vous avez abattu la semaine dernière. Et je préconise... quelques séances d'électrochocs pour vous remettre le cerveau à l'endroit."

"Vous en avez... parlé à ma psy avant, Dr Moore ?"

"C'est moi votre psy maintenant."

Ouh ! un dur à cuire !... voilà qui devient intéressant ! mais tellement chagrinant pour ce qui concerne la psy... il aimait s'amuser avec elle. Elle lui apportait pour ainsi dire un divertissement.

Le Joker hurle lorsque le courant lui traverse le cerveau mais termine toujours par un rire strident, corps tendu d'un seul et même tenant.

"Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui. Son rire m'exaspère." soupire le Dr Moore.

On le mène, groggy, à sa cellule, toujours pris dans une camisole.

Son rire décline à la nuit tombée.

Sûr que si Alan Moore lui passe entre les mains, ce n'est pas une balle qui terminera le travail.

C'est une Harleen Quinzel folle de rage qui débarque ce matin à Arkham après avoir reçu une lettre la dépossédant de son poste auprès du Joker.

Elle est reçue par le nouveau directeur. Ce dernier demeure inflexible quant à sa décision.

Après cette entrevue, Moore se retrouve devant la cellule du Joker : "Hmm... une véritable petite furie... je comprends pourquoi elle vous plaisait tant."

"Tu peux me tutoyer, Moore... à présent que nous sommes... devenus intimes." ironise la voix aiguë du Joker en rapport avec les petites séances illégales d'électrochocs imposées par le nouveau décisionnaire.

"J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer."

Le directeur lui présente la tenue complète que le Joker portait lorsqu'il était libre d'errer à Gotham : pardessus violet, sous-veste bleue, gilet vert, chemise à motif hexagonal, cravate, pantalon. Le tout sur un cintre.

"Oh, ça m'évoque... vaguement... quelque chose."

"Profitez-en. Bientôt tout cela ne sera plus qu'un souvenir." en faisant asperger la tenue d'essence.

"Je vous ai... déjà dit qu'on pouvait se tutoyer, doc."

"Je n'ai que faire de votre familiarité absurde." en actionnant un briquet "... je vous demande de porter votre attention à ceci." en allumant les vêtements.

Le Joker regarde sa tenue partir en fumée...

Le geste est une provocation sans pareille.

"Le feu de joie... est terminé ?" grince-t-il sans pourtant ne laisser paraître qu'une légère contrariété.

"Préparez-vous pour une nouvelle séance d'électrochocs."

"Oh, ça a failli... me manquer !..." en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Dr Quinzel ? je pensais avoir été pourtant clair la dernière fois."

Elle lui tend une lettre.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de priver le Joker de séances de thérapie."

"Mrs Quinzel, vous savez comme moi que le Joker n'est pas rachetable, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Rachetable ou non, le Joker est un patient comme les autres. Vous devez laisser un psy s'occuper de ses séances !"

Le directeur soupire.

"Il vous plaît donc tant que ça ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Je vous demande s'il vous plaît. A la façon dont vous le défendez bec et ongles, ça ne fait aucun doute possible. Bien. Je vais en référer. Les relations psy/patient sont strictement interdites. Je crains fort de porter atteinte à votre carrière. Quel dommage..."

"Vous n'avez aucune preuve !"

"Je trouverai bien. Les preuves... il suffit de les fabriquer. Et avec un dingue comme le Joker, c'est chose aisée."

"Dr Moore, tout ceci est déloyal !"

"Et que voulez-vous faire ? m'attaquer en justice ? c'est votre parole contre la mienne."

Une fois de retour dans son appartement, elle envoie valser le vase parterre.

Respirant violemment, elle serre les poings jusqu'à s'en couper le sang.

"Quel petit cafard !" s'adressant au Dr Moore.

Légalement, le Dr Quinzel tente de tout faire pour que le Joker bénéficie de ses droits en tant que patient.

Son agitation attire l'attention du milliardaire Bruce Wayne.

Le prince de Gotham reçoit la psy dans son bureau.

"J'ai eu vent de vos actions concernant le Joker."

"Oh merci ! j'ai été entendue !..."

"Je doute fort qu'on puisse remettre un homme tel que le Joker sur la voie. Mais je pense qu'il a des droits comme tout le monde. Aussi, je vais faire pression sur la direction d'Arkham pour qu'on vous laisse poursuivre vos séances."

Ouiiii ! pour peu, elle sauterait au cou du milliardaire !... il s'en est fallu de peu ^^

C'est avec le total désaccord du Dr Moore que les séances reprennent.

Le Joker est le premier à s'en étonner.

"Comment avez-vous... fait ?"

"Oh, je suis allée voir qui de droit..."

"Vous êtes allée voir... ? non... non... pas lui !... pas Bruce Wayne !" avant de partir dans un rire de force décuplée. "Oh, si je n'avais pas cette... foutue camisole... je me tiendrai les... côtes !" en repartant de plus belle.

La psy lève un sourcil à son tour.


	5. Game time !

**Chapitre 4 : Game time !**

"Vous pensez avoir gagné la partie, hein ?" rage le Dr Moore face au Joker.

"La partie ? quelle... partie ? oh, tu parles de la psy ? ouais, ben écoute... si t'avais aussi des vues sur elle... moi, je veux... bien partager !... j'suis pas comme ça..."

"Boucle-la, fils de pute !"

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle veut actionner l'enregistrement, le Joker la vrille du regard : "A quoi bon ? vous et moi savons que... ça n'a plus aucune importance."<p>

Elle hésite un instant. Puis elle retire son doigt de REC.

"Puisque nous sommes à présent libres de..."

"C'est amusant... ce que vous dites là." avec le sourire qui gagne quelques millimètres.

"C'était façon de parler." en lui rendant son sourire.

"Un maquillage un peu plus... prononcé vous irait... à ravir."

"Vraiment ? euh... je veux dire..."

"Inutile de faire des... façons devant moi. Nous nous côtoyons... depuis suffisamment longtemps... maintenant."

"Bien." en sortant une nouvelle fois les coupures de journaux. "Alors... dites-moi."

Le sourire, loin de retomber, s'élargit davantage encore.

"C'est ça que j'aime... chez toi, Harleen. Ta... per-sé-vé-ran-ce."

* * *

><p>"Mrs Quinzel ! je veux les enregistrements des séances du Joker !"<p>

"Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit ? l'appareil est cassé. Plus d'enregistrement. Mais j'ai pris quelques notes." en lui tendant son bloc.

"Allez au diable !" hurle Moore en faisant demi-tour.

* * *

><p>En entrant dans la salle, elle se trouve face à une délégation de médecins psychiatres.<p>

"Bonjour. Nous sommes ici pour assister à l'un de vos entretiens avec le patient que vous suivez actuellement."

"B... bien."

Elle s'installe, la délégation dans son dos, debout.

On fait alors entrer le Joker.

"Oh ! ça en fait... du monde !..." s'exclame ce dernier.

On l'installe, menotté, jambes prises au piège.

"Ces messieurs sont ici pour assister à notre entretien aujourd'hui."

Persuadée qu'on a fait réparer l'enregistreur, elle appuie sur REC.

"Inutile." intervient l'un des médecins.

"Très bien." puis se tournant vers le Joker : "De quoi avez-vous envie que nous parlions aujourd'hui, Mr J. ?"

"Oh, eh bien... j'ai fait un rêve étrange la nuit... dernière, Dr Quinzel."

"Ah ? et vous voulez bien me le raconter ?"

"Sûr. J'ai rêvé que... j'étais dans un cirque. Avec... toutes ces couleurs. Voyez ?"

"Continuez."

"D'un côté, les cages... avec les animaux sauvages... de l'autre côté, la piste... et au centre de la piste... mon père... armé d'un couteau. En face de lui... un petit garçon pas plus haut que..." puis réalisant qu'il a les mains menottées "... bref, un gamin comme je l'étais... puis le couteau qui lui fige... le sourire à tout jamais. Lorsque le garçon se retourne vers moi... son visage était... maquillé."

"Comme le vôtre lorsque vous sévissiez à Gotham ?"

"Exact."

"Vous vous sentiez proche de cet enfant, Mr J. ?"

"En quelque sorte... c'était très étrange, comme je vous... l'ai dit. Mais mon père était si... réel. C'en était... fort troublant."

La séance se passe bien, le Joker est loquace. La délégation félicite la psy pour son travail et lui donne le feu vert pour poursuivre.

Une fois la délégation partie, patient et psy se retrouvent seuls dans la salle.

"Merci d'avoir coopéré, Mr J."

"Je te devais... bien ça, Harleen."

* * *

><p>"Plus fort."<p>

"Mr Moore, je suis quasiment au maximum de ce qu'il peut tolérer..."

"Je ne veux plus l'entendre rire. Plus fort. Qu'il en crève."

Les séances d'électrochocs se poursuivent, plus violents et brutaux encore.

Le Joker perd souvent connaissance.

Profitant d'une perte de conscience du Joker, le Dr Moore s'approche de lui, retirant ses liens : "Regardez-moi ça... ça ne supporte rien."

Soudain, les yeux du Joker s'ouvrent brutalement et il empoigne le directeur par la gorge, de ses deux mains libérées.

Des gardiens arrivent, armés jusqu'aux dents : "LACHE-LE IMMEDIATEMENT !"

Le Joker serre encore un instant la gorge puis relâche : "Tu sais, Moore... je vais trouver... quelque chose... à la hauteur de ce que tu me fais... subir depuis des semaines. Quelque chose... de spécial. Tu vas... adorer, j'en suis... sûr !..."

"CONDUISEZ-MOI CET ANIMAL EN CELLULE !" ordonne Moore aux gardiens, mains posées sur sa propre gorge.

* * *

><p>Harleen se lève, parcourant le couloir jusque dans la salle de bains en nuisette sexy. Elle chantonne, heureuse. Et soudain, elle réalise ce qui la met de si bonne humeur : aujourd'hui c'est vendredi. Et comme le lundi, elle se rend à Arkham pour procéder à l'analyse du Joker.<p>

Elle se regarde dans le miroir, joueuse : "Harleen... tu es amoureuse !... si si !... c'est une pure folie mais c'est la réalité !... tu es amoureuse de ce cher Mr J. !... hi hi hi !"

* * *

><p>REC.<p>

"Bonjour, Mr J. Avez-vous rêvé la nuit dernière ?"

"Je ne rêve jamais."

"Pourtant, vous avez parlé d'un rêve la dernière fois..."

"Je ne m'en souviens plus."

La psy le regarde. Il semble l'ombre de lui-même ce matin.

"Vous a-t-on donné des sédatifs ?"

"Non. Enfin... je ne sais plus..."

"Votre état m'inquiète. Je vous fais prescrire une consultation."

Lorsque la touche REC remonte, le Joker ricane : "Tu veux me rendre... un service, Harleen ? Débarrasse-nous de... Moore." Un murmure. Qui passe de sa bouche aux oreilles de la psy. Le tout sans le moindre témoin.

"Oh, j'ai pensé... tant que je suis en mesure... de le faire... ton nom et ton prénom... retravaillés... ça peut donner... un truc très sympa... genre Harley. Harley Quinn."

Harley Quinn. Où est-il allé chercher ça ?

* * *

><p>Néanmoins, son état de santé l'inquiète et elle attend fébrilement les conclusions du médecin qu'elle a envoyé auprès du Joker. Ce médecin est un ex, fiable.<p>

"Dan ? que penses-tu de son état ?" au téléphone.

"Franchement ? je me demande si ce sont l'oeuvre de sédatifs ou de séances élevées d'électrochocs... tu lui en as prescrit, Harleen ?"

* * *

><p>Une fois de plus, le Dr Quinzel pénètre dans le bureau du Dr Moore telle une furie.<p>

"Je vous ordonne de cesser les électrochocs que vous faites subir au Joker !"

"Vous m'ordonnez ? pour qui vous prenez-vous ?!"

"Je vais vous coller le procès du siècle sur le dos, Moore !"

_Tue-le... tue-le pour moi, Harleen..._

Elle se tient la tête. Cette voix...

"Sortez immédiatement de mon bureau, espèce de garce."

_Vas-y... il est à ta merci... un geste... débarrasse-nous de Moore, Harleen._

"Vous... je vais vous..." avec tout le corps qui tremble.

"J'ai déjà préparé un rapport qui traite de votre net penchant pour ce taré. Il devrait parvenir en haut lieu prochainement."

_Supprime Moore, Harleen. Pour nous..._

"Ne me poussez pas à bout, Moore !"

"Vous êtes aussi demeurée que lui... tel patient, telle psy !..."

_Ne le laisse pas se mettre entre nous, Harleen._

"Maintenant, dehors ! ou j'appelle quelques gardiens qui sauront parfaitement vous administrer ce que le Joker est incapable de vous donner."

_Maintenant... tue-le._

Harleen se redresse : "Bien, je... je m'excuse, j'ai... j'ai perdu mon calme."

"Vos excuses, je m'en contrefiche. Vous êtes finie, brisée, terminée."

Elle glisse les mains du côté d'une lourde pièce en bronze pleine qui repose sur le bureau.

_Tue-le._

Soudain, elle soulève la pièce sculptée et lui la fracasse sur le crâne, portant un coup fatal.

Le directeur s'effondre à l'arrière du bureau, sans vie, tête en sang.

Harleen panique.

Elle scrute les alentours.

Personne...

Vive, elle embarque la pièce de bronze dans un sac et quitte l'asile. Elle fera refondre la pièce chez un artisan. Plus de traces... ni vue, ni connue.

Elle poussera même le vice jusqu'à assister aux obsèques de cette ordure de Moore.

* * *

><p>Le Joker s'installe en face d'elle pour la séance du jour après près de deux semaines de pagaille au sein de l'administration.<p>

Aussitôt, son regard se plante dans le sien.

"Bravo... quel coup... d'éclat."

"De... de quoi parlez-vous ?"

"De ce que tu sais. De ce que je sais. De ce que nous partageons, Harley."


	6. Bye Arkham ! Bonjour Gotham !

**Chapitre 5 : Bye Arkham ! Bonjour Gotham !**

"Bonjour, Mr J."

"Bonjour, Harley."

Ils se fixent un instant.

"Bientôt l'heure de la sortie ?"

"Bientôt, oui. Mais j'ai... encore besoin de toi pour peaufiner... les détails. Sur la 5ème Avenue, il y a une impasse... c'est la seule. Rends-toi... chez le tailleur qui fait l'angle. Et commande-lui une réplique de... la tenue qu'il m'avait faite avant que j'échoue ici. Il se souviendra... je lui ai laissé une... petite somme pour ce faire lors de... sa première prestation."

"Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout."

* * *

><p>Harleen devant le miroir qui orne le mur de sa salle de bains, devant la vasque. Elle chantonne. Et soudain... l'hideuse réalité la rejoint, sa conscience se reconnectant avec une dangereuse précision.<p>

"Oh mon Dieu... que suis-je en train de devenir ? que suis-je en train de faire ?"

Nuit blanche. Cachets avalés pour calmer l'esprit. Assommer le corps à coups de somnifères.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, Harleen ne se rendit pas à Arkham.<p>

Elle appela son ex, le médecin Dan Warner.

A l'instant où le médecin franchit le seuil de l'appartement, Harleen lui sauta dans les bras.

Ils firent l'amour, passionnément, désespérément, à même le sol du couloir de l'appartement exigu.

"Harleen... je t'ai toujours trouvée si fantastique..."

En vain. C'était reculer... pour mieux sauter.

Le Joker avait déjà posé son empreinte sur elle. Et rien ne pouvait désormais l'empêcher de s'en servir, appelant d'elle sa véritable nature ; celle d'une criminelle comme lui.

* * *

><p>Elle se représenta à Arkham près de deux semaines après sa brusque prise de conscience.<p>

Le Joker, une fois installé, sourit : "Harley, Harley, Harley. C'est pas très... aimable de ta part de... m'avoir laissé sans compagnie depuis... deux semaines. Tu sais... les autres ne te valent... pas."

"Je... j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça."

"Ré-flé-chir ?" avant de partir dans un rire dément "... t'épuises pas. Tu as pu voir le tailleur ?"

"Votre costume est prêt. Comme convenu."

Elle s'installe en face de son patient.

"Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que je fais tout ça pour vous ?"

"Je ne sais pas... par amour, vraisemblablement." prononcé sans aucune implication personnelle.

* * *

><p>Les gros titres l'annonçaient : le Joker s'était finalement évadé.<p>

Il était là, quelque part, dehors.

Harleen conservait précieusement chez elle le costume fraîchement taillé, la réplique exacte du premier sur lequel Moore avait pris plaisir à s'acharner ; même tissu, même façon, la fatigue qui pesait sur le précédent en moins !...

Elle attendait un signe du Joker.

Un soir, en ouvrant sa porte, une carte à jouer glissée dans la fente de la porte s'échappa. Elle la ramassa : 22:35. Vraisemblablement l'heure de passage choisie par le Joker pour récupérer son costume. Aucun jour n'était cependant mentionné.

Bien. Il fallait attendre.

* * *

><p>Un grattement à la porte se fit entendre la nuit suivante.<p>

Elle entrouvrit la porte. C'était lui. Maquillé. Teinture capillaire verte refaite à neuf.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur.

"Pressons. Je suis attendu."

Le ton employé à Arkham avait disparu. Celui qu'il venait d'utiliser faisait plutôt penser à un patron s'adressant à un membre de sa troupe !...

Harleen lui désigna le costume suspendu à la poignée d'un meuble dans le séjour.

Le Joker pris d'abord le soin de transférer le butin qu'il avait dans les poches de sa tenue dans celles du pardessus, des couteaux pour la plupart.

Puis il se débarrassa de ce qu'il portait, devant le regard baissé et gêné de Harleen.

Le corps était robuste, capable de se mesurer au corps-à-corps avec le Batman !

Elle revint à lui lorsqu'il remontait les bretelles à losanges vert d'eau sur la chemise à motif hexagonal. Puis vint le gilet vert auquel il prit soin d'arracher le bouton intermédiaire.

Les pièces du costume prenaient naturellement place sur lui, reconstituant le puzzle vestimentaire du tortionnaire de Gotham.

Quelques mouvements des bras et des épaules pour tester la tenue du pardessus : "Il ne reste plus... qu'à l'abîmer. La poudre lui... servira... d'eau de baptême."

Le Joker se tourna alors vers Harleen qui se mit à envisager tous les scénarios possibles, y compris celui dans lequel le Joker la tue. Après tout, elle avait servi.

Au lieu de cela, le Joker s'approcha d'elle, fouillant dans l'une de ses poches, sortant deux rouges à lèvres : un noir et un rouge.

Sa main vint se placer sous le menton de la jeune femme, lui faisant monter le visage, tandis que de l'autre main, il se mit à tracer une moitié de lèvres rouge et l'autre noir, prolongeant les traits au-delà des commissures.

Harley Quinn était née. Née de ses mains.

* * *

><p>Le Joker sévissait, gratifiant Gotham de pièges plus atroces les uns que les autres, mettant à mal le justicier déjà honni par la bonne majorité de la population, s'en prenant aux hauts placés de la ville. Il mettait un soin particulier à hisser la criminalité à son point le plus absolu ; de ce côté là, c'était un puriste.<p>

Harleen, de son côté, se délectait de l'idée lancée par ce cher Mr J. qui avait commencé par un remaniement de ses nom et prénom, puis le mix du rouge et du noir sur ses lèvres dessinées en prolongement.

Elle mettait un point d'honneur à créer son personnage à partir des éléments ébauchés par le Joker.

C'est presque par hasard qu'elle tombe sur un magnifique costume d'arlequin en vinyl dans un magasin.

Et tandis que le vieux pervers qui gardait la boutique sur le déclin la regardait lubriquement enfiler sa tenue - elle avait pris soin de laisser le rideau de la cabine ouvert - elle se mit à sautiller d'un pas joyeux vers lui : "C'est très mal à votre âge de regarder beaucoup plus jeune que vous ! c'est très vilain !..." en agitant le doigt. "Ca mérite correction !..."

* * *

><p>"Harleen ? Harleen, tu es là ?"<p>

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Harleen transformée : costume près du corps mettant en évidence chacune de ses courbes gracieuses, visage maquillé de blanc et masque noir autour des yeux clairs ainsi que lèvres peintes de la façon dont le clown l'avait ébauché, longs cheveux blonds cascadant le long des épaules. Les lunettes avaient quitté la partie.

"Tu... tu te rends à une soirée costumée ?"

"Oui."

"Mais... tu t'y rends seule ?"

"Non. Accompagnée."

"Oh..."

"Ne fais pas cette tête, Dan."

"J'avais pourtant pensé que nous deux..."

"Nous deux ? mais tu me connais si peu, Dan... Contrairement à lui qui a su directement lire dans mon âme."

"Tu... tu es certaine que tu es dans ton état normal ?..."

"Je n'ai jamais été autant... moi ! Moi ! MOI !" avec de grands gestes, euphorique.

* * *

><p>Intrusion dans la boutique du vieil homme.<p>

"Oh, Mr J... toujours aussi..."

"Efficace ?" raille le clown devant la vitrine brisée.

Pagaille dans les rayons, costumes jetés, piétinés.

Arrive le propriétaire, armé.

"Vous... vous allez quitter le lieux et tout de suite !"

"Harley." appelle le Joker.

Harleen arrive en sautillant à sa façon : "Bonsoir, Monsieur Oswald !"

"Oh, c'est vous..." en se radoucissant considérablement.

"Oui. Mais pas seule. Je vous ai emmené..."

"Le seul homme qui ait le droit de la regarder." tranche la voix aiguë du Joker.

"Oh, Mr J., ne soyez pas si possessif !..."

Le Joker se pend, tête à l'envers, retenu par les jambes sur une barre. Quelques cartes s'échappent des poches plates de son gilet pour venir garnir le sol.

"Harley. Tue-le... pour moi."

* * *

><p>Harleen s'approche du Joker alors que son attention se porte sur la ruelle et elle dépose un baiser sur le haut sur sa joue, juste en-dessous de la cicatrice gauche garnie de rouge vif.<p>

Soudain, un hoquet de surprise lui échappe lorsque le Joker empoigne violemment ses épaules.

"On peut... savoir ce que tu... fiches ?!"

"Mais c'est ainsi que deux personnes qui s'aiment se le prouvent, non ?" en mode joueuse.

Le Joker manque de lui broyer les épaules.

"Bon. Une petite mise... au point s'impose." en la lâchant difficilement. "Que nous soyons... associés dans le crime, soit... pour le reste... trouve-toi... quelqu'un d'autre."

"Mais... c'est vous que j'aime. Que j'ai toujours aimé..."

Le Joker manque de partir dans un rire aigu qui aurait réveillé toute l'avenue.

"Harley. Les câlins et autres... niaiseries dans le genre... avec moi... tu oublies."

Visage déçu de l'arlequin. Pour affirmer sa position, le Joker la secoue un peu : "Est-ce que... c'est rentré dans ton petit... cerveau d'oiseau ?!"

"Oui... oui... je crois..."

La réponse ne contente pas le Joker mais il passe à autre chose, en l'occurrence son prochain méfait, renvoyant la psy déchue chez elle.

Elle commence à comprendre ce qu'aimer un homme tel que le Joker signifie...


	7. Mad love

**Chapitre 6 : Mad love**

"Patron !"

"Quoi, abruti ? tu peux la mettre... en sourdine cinq... minutes, non ?!"

"Mais patron..."

Visage qui bascule, pupilles baignées par une absolue violence.

Le Joker attrape une arme qui traîne sur une caisse en bois rongée par l'humidité puis abat l'homme sans la moindre hésitation.

Regard aux autres membres de la petite équipe : "J'espère... que c'est clair pour... chacun d'entre vous ici ! je n'aime pas être... dérangé lorsque je gribouille !" en poursuivant son oeuvre chaotique de calligraphie au gros trait rouge sur le dernier papier en date.

Il se considère comme un artiste... un artiste du chaos, tiré directement de la veine de l'anarchie.

* * *

><p>Harleen s'est détournée d'Arkham.<p>

Elle vit désormais cloîtrée dans son appartement qui baigne dans une pénombre constante.

Depuis qu'elle a eu ce geste d'affection malencontreux à l'égard du Clown de Gotham, ce dernier ne lui a plus fait la joie de lui rendre la moindre visite.

Son ex inonde son répondeur de messages larmoyants. C'est à en pleurer de rire !

Lors du énième message, Harleen a fracassé l'appareil à l'aide d'un gros marteau.

Puis, elle s'est mise à observer l'arme et ses effets... bien. Pas mal l'effet de levier...

Un grincement de porte la fait se retourner.

Apparaît celui qu'elle n'espérait plus !

Il constate les dégâts, tournant autour d'elle : "Harley, Harley, Harley !" en lui prenant le marteau des mains.

"Vous avez... besoin de moi, Mr J. ?" questionne-t-elle timidement.

"Je suis venu... te prévenir... que tu recevras sans doute... prochainement... la visite du Batman."

Harleen laisse échapper un hoquet de terreur.

"Rien de bien... angoissant. Si on omet... la délicate façon qu'il a... d'interroger ceux et celles qu'il... soupçonne." en terminant par un ricanement, se remémorant les coups du Batman.

"Mr J... j'ai peur !..."

"De quoi, Harley ? je ne vais... pas te confisquer ton marteau." sur un ton affreusement cynique, agitant l'arme d'une main.

Il se poste devant elle : "Et puis... tu trouveras bien... un argument pour... t'affranchir de ses questions."

"Mais Mr J... je... avec quels arguments ?"

Le doigt ganté de violet glisse depuis le cou, entre les seins joliment soulignés par le pull, terminant au niveau du ventre.

"Il ne frappera pas... une femme. Il a des... règles de conduite, lui."

Elle aurait aimé le retenir, se jeter dans ses bras - ce qui lui aurait valu une belle rouste !

Seulement voilà... il est parti comme il est venu.

* * *

><p>Anxieuse, elle attend à présent l'arrivée du Batman. Ce qui ne tarda pas la nuit suivante...<p>

Le justicier est à l'inverse de ce qu'est Mr J. Noir. Force brute. Voix lourde. Regard perçant.

Et son costume... ri-di-cu-le ! autant que terrifiant.

"Je trouve très étrange que vous ayez cessé votre activité à Arkham au moment précis où le Joker s'en est évadé." lâche-t-il.

"Je... j'avais des soucis personnels. Le calendrier n'est qu'un pur effet du hasard."

"Je ne pense pas que le hasard y soit pour grand'chose. Nous attendons de vous un peu de citoyenneté, Mlle Quinzel."

"Nous ?"

"Je parlais des autorités de Gotham."

"Oh, vous travaillez pour eux alors ?"

"Je leur donne un coup de main, c'est vrai."

"J'aimerai bien me pencher sur votre cas, Mr le Batman. Il doit être très intéressant. Vous aviez quel genre de souci dans votre enfance pour en être arrivé là ?"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ait un problème en l'occurrence, Mlle Quinzel, c'est vous. Je vous pense complice de l'évasion du Joker."

"Vous savez... vous avez un point commun avec la police de Gotham : celle d'accuser sans la moindre preuve."

"Je trouverai." en se détournant d'elle d'une seule et même masse, cape virevoltante.

* * *

><p>Harleen, devant un tas d'objets répartis sur la table. Elle teste plusieurs types de marteaux.<p>

Hmm... prodigieux !

Reste à savoir ce que ça saura faire sur un crâne humain !...

* * *

><p>Harleen traîne de lourds sacs de provisions jusqu'à l'étage. Oh ! la force d'un homme serait la bienvenue dans de tels moments ! mais il ne faut pas demander pareil service à Mr J. qui préfère, et de très loin, gambader dans les avenues de la ville !...<p>

Lorsqu'elle regagne péniblement le palier, elle trouve sa porte entrouverte.

Elle la pousse prudemment.

Le Batman ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Harley ?!" grogne une voix qu'elle identifierait entre mille !

Trop heureuse, elle délaisse ses sacs de provisions pour se glisser jusqu'au séjour où le Joker a pris place, confortablement calé dans le canapé, pieds chaussés sur la table basse.

"Oh, Mr J. ! Ca me fait tell..."

"Et moi j'aimerai que lorsque... je prends la peine de... venir te rendre visite, tu y sois !"

Oups ! elle est encore parvenue à le mettre d'humeur massacrante...

"C'est que... qu'il y avait la file à la caisse et..."

"Non mais tu n'es pas croyable ! même mes hommes... trouvent de meilleures excuses." en se redressant. Il récupère ses sacs sur le palier et les transporte en cuisine.

"Il est venu... te voir ?"

"Oui, en début de semaine."

"Et ?"

"Il est reparti, la queue basse. Il n'a aucune preuve en ce qui concerne ma prétendue culpabilité."

Le Joker la regarde, amusé.

"Oh, il va chercher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve. C'est un... obstiné."

Harleen range ses provisions.

"Alors je finirai derrière les barreaux. Est-ce que... comme je l'ai fait pour vous, vous viendrez me... sauver ?" le dernier mot est prononcé avec la voix d'une souris.

Un ricanement apporte déjà un élément de réponse.

"Et puis quoi encore ? pourquoi pas le prince... sur son blanc destrier ?"

* * *

><p>Harleen ajuste son tir. BAM !<p>

Du sang gicle sur son visage lisse peint de blanc.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à des remerciements, la voix du Joker atteint son plus haut point : "HARLEY ! IMBECILE !"

Comment avait-elle pu le deviner ? hein ? comment ?

Mr J. ne lui a jamais dit qu'il avait besoin de ce type pour obtenir des informations concernant un futur plan visant à distiller un peu plus d'anarchie au sein de la cité...

La coupable de cet énorme capotage attend chez elle la sentence.

Le Joker ne tarde pas, visiblement bien remonté !

Il s'installe sur le fauteuil qui borde le canapé puis, de ses jambes immenses, ramène la chaise à roulettes sur laquelle se tient la psy, vers lui.

Le regard... tout est dans le regard.

"Tu mériterais... que je te fracasse... avec ton propre marteau." lui glisse entre les dents. Passages rapides de la langue sur les lèvres écarlates. Son "poussin" n'est plus qu'un bloc de colère.

"Je... je vous demande pardon..." en se ratatinant sur elle-même.

Le Joker se redresse soudain : "Oh, bien sûr." avant de lui asséner un coup de poing dans l'estomac, ce qui la fait ployer en avant. S'il ne lui a pas broyé la cage thoracique au passage, ce sera un miracle !

Ceci lui a valu un petit repos forcé de quelques semaines...

* * *

><p>Harleen ayant dégommé à coup de marteau son répondeur, Dan finit par se présenter à sa porte, complètement affolé.<p>

"Harleen... je suis inquiet pour toi !"

"Oh, Dan, change de disque, tu veux... je vais bien. Et Mr J. se porte bien aussi - enfin... depuis le temps que je ne l'ai plus vu... on peut admettre que tout aille bien chez lui." avec un soupir d'amour transi.

"Mr... J. ?"

"Oui, tu sais... lui et moi c'est compliqué... je ne peux pas le considérer comme... quelqu'un de banal. Il est tellement... différent des hommes que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent !..."

"Tu as un... nouvel petit ami ? je... je ne savais pas..."

"Ce n'est pas totalement ça... disons que... je dois envisager différemment ma relation avec lui... je peux y arriver, c'est sûr !..."

Dan l'attrape par les bras : "Harleen, tu n'es pas heureuse. Je le vois. Je l'entends."

Elle se défait de son emprise.

"Mais si ! c'est juste que... le temps que je m'y fasse. Il m'a ouvert la voie, Dan." puis avec un regard condescendant à l'égard de son ex : "On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi."

* * *

><p>Le Joker remarque la moindre variation qui flotte dans l'air, aucun changement ne lui échappe.<p>

"Harley..."

Elle bascule son regard sur lui : "Oui, Mr J. ?"

"Dis-moi ce qui te... chagrine."

"Rien, Mr J., rien. Un détail sans importance."

Il s'approche lentement.

"De deux choses, l'une : tu me dis... aimablement... ce qui se passe, l'autre : je t'y encourage." en sortant un couteau de sa poche.

Harleen laisse échapper un hoquet : "Vous ne... vous ne le feriez pas..."

"Et en quel honneur... JE ne LE ferai pas, uh ?! parce que tu... es tombée à... mon niveau ?! détrompe-toi Harley... s'il me prenait soudain... l'envie de te... rectifier quoi que ce soit... je le ferai. Mais pour le moment..."

"C'est juste mon ex qui... qui me cause du tracas."

"Oh, ton... ex ? Harley, Harley, Harley. Tu sais de quelle manière rendre... ton ex aussi intéressant qu'utile ? uh ?"

Elle secoue la tête, les idées trop prises pour que son esprit s'alerte et réagisse.

Le Joker lui tend un téléphone portable dérobé : "Appelle-le. Et dis-lui... de passer. L'heure est venue... que tu me présentes à lui."

"Mr J..."

"Si, si, si. J'insiste. FAIS-LE !"


	8. Point de non-retour

**Chapitre 7 : Point de non-retour**

Dan pénètre dans l'appartement à l'intérieur duquel règne un désordre inhabituel.

"Tu vas bien ? ce... c'est quoi, tout ça ?"

"Rien. Rien du tout. Ma nouvelle façon de vivre, sans doute."

"Harleen, tu ne vas pas pouvoir me jouer la comédie bien longtemps. Que se passe-t-il ?" en l'attrapant par les épaules.

"Il se passe... que j'ai un nouvel homme dans ma vie."

Parmi le bric-à-brac, quelque chose attire l'oeil du médecin.

Le pardessus violet et la veste bleue du Joker traînent par là, négligemment posés sur le dossier du canapé clair.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?" en lâchant Harleen pour attraper les vêtements.

"Arrête ! il ne supporte pas qu'on touche à ses affaires." le prévient Harleen en secouant l'index.

"Qui ça... il ? il... il est ici ?!"

Le Joker se glisse soudain derrière l'ex-psy.

"Pour. vous. servir. A moins que ce ne soit vous... qui remplissiez cet... office."

Dan en a pratiquement les bras qui tombent.

"Tu... tu sors avec... ce type ? c'est un criminel, Harleen !" en le désignant de l'index.

"Et c'est bien là... un moindre mal." grince le Joker.

Dan bondit sur le téléphone mais constate qu'un coup l'a préalablement réduit en bouillie de circuits imprimés. Il dégaine son portable.

"Parfait ! j'appelle les flics ! votre place est derrière les barreaux !"

"Et vous comptez... m'y envoyer ? vous ?... c'est trop drôle. Le Batman a déjà... beaucoup de mal à le faire... oui, oui, oui. Je donne... du fil à retordre à notre ami... la chauve-souris."

S'avançant d'un pas ferme, le Joker arrache le portable des mains du médecin et le fait basculer d'une pichenette sur le canapé.

Il ouvre la fenêtre et jette le portable.

"Voilà. Mieux vaut éloigner... de vous... toute tentation."

Dan réalise soudain que la fuite ne serait pas un luxe mais Harleen, s'étant saisie d'un marteau, lui bloque le passage.

"Laisse-moi passer ! tu es aussi ravagée que ce type !"

"Vous pourriez tourner les choses... autrement ; et si c'était... vous qui étiez ennuyant à en... pleurer ? réfléchissez, Dan."

Dan se bouche les oreilles des deux mains : "TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot !"

Le Joker ricane, regard visiblement amusé par ce qui se passe.

Il s'avance, décollant les deux mains des oreilles du médecin : "On m'écoute lorsque...je parle. On me regarde... lorsque je m'anime."

Puis à Harleen : "Tu as de la grosse corde à disposition ? je sens que Mr ici présent... ne va pas vouloir coopérer. Mieux vaut prendre... les devants."

Harleen pose son maillet et file chercher ce que le Joker a demandé.

"Au doigt... et à l'oeil. Tu vois ? ce n'est pas si... difficile."

"Vous l'avez... corrompue. Détruite. Ordure !"

"Elle était déjà en mode... descendant. Je n'ai fait... que donner une... pichenette."

Harleen apporte de la corde solide.

Ils ligotent Dan à une chaise.

"Vous ne vous en tirerez pas !"

"Oh, tu penses ?" s'amuse le Joker. "... pour le moment, c'est toi qui... te trouves dans une mauvaise passe, si je... ne me trompe pas." avec un lever de sourcil droit.

Le Joker ramène une chaise, s'y installant, dossier sur le devant sur lequel il pose ses avant-bras nus, manches de la chemise défraîchie retroussées, gants violets aux mains.

D'un mouvement de la main, il tire le tiroir situé sous la table. Ce dernier est blindé de couteaux en tout genre, d'armes de petits calibres, ainsi que d'ustensiles de cuisine.

Dan laisse échapper un hoquet de terreur.

"Dan, tu sais... c'est juste un mauvais moment... à passer. Un cap, tu vois ?..."

"Harleen... Harleen, au secours..." couine Dan.

Le Joker attire Harleen contre lui, main sur sa croupe : "Mais Harley... ou Harleen, comme tu préfères l'appeler... n'a pas du tout l'attention de te venir en aide. Elle préfère assister le... bon chirurgien que je suis."

Harleen pose ses mains sur les épaules solides de Mr J.

"Parce que Harley sait... ce qu'il en coûte de me déplaire." renchérit le Joker en attrapant soudain Dan au niveau de la machoire, promenant sa tête à gauche puis à droite. "Et toi... à part un bref instant... de distraction... je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais offrir."

Le Joker vient de récupérer une lame : "Reprenons... tu as, il me semble... un problème avec les ordres... ainsi qu'une fâcheuse tendance à... ne pas écouter ce qu'on te dit."

D'un coup de main, le Joker plaque la tête de Dan sur la table, faisant basculer la chaise. Dan s'en trouve étourdi, côté du visage plaqué contre le bois dur.

"Tu as... un problème avec les oreilles... que je vais t'arranger tantôt." ricane le Joker avant de promener la lame usée du couteau le long de profil de Dan, cheminant vers l'oreille.

Soudain, un cri aigu traverse tout l'appartement. Le Joker vient de planter son couteau dans l'oreille, perforant ainsi le tympan. Il est debout à présent et oeuvre de toutes ses forces sur le manche : "Ah désolé... je crois que... tu vas y rester. On ne peut pas... gagner. à. tous. les. coups." assène-t-il en tournant le manche, faisant couler du sang à travers tous les orifices du visage du médecin.

Soudain, la vitre du séjour vole en éclats. Et la chauve-souris fait son entrée.

Le Joker se redresse, poussant d'un pied la chaise à laquelle Dan était ligoté. Ce dernier percute le meuble arrière.

"HAhaHAHAha ! tu verrais... ta tête !" s'exclame le Joker, follement amusé.

"J'étais certain que vous étiez de mèche, tous les deux !"

"De mèche ? oh ! excellent jeu de mots ! tu te surpasses !" en sortant de sa poche une grenade.

Batman lui assène un coup de pied retourné qui le dépossède de cette arme.

Harley se saisit de son marteau.

"Rends-toi, Joker !"

"Tu prends vraiment tes désirs... pour des réalités." tranche le Joker en s'armant à présent d'un détonateur.

"Attention à ton... code d'honneur et à ta ligne... de conduite, Batman. Des innocents... de plus... tués par ta faute... imagine un instant... la réaction en chaîne que ça pourrait produire." en faisant danser le détonateur devant les yeux blasés du justicier.

Batman acculé. Le Joker ne plaisante jamais avec une arme à la main. Alors ? qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? tout l'immeuble ? l'immeuble voisin ? la station essence pas loin ?... vas savoir...

Presque calmement, le Joker récupère sa veste et son pardessus qu'il prend sur le bras.

Il chantonne, narguant le Batman.

"Tu comptes t'en tirer ainsi... encore éternellement ?" grince le justicier.

"Oh, tant que... tu seras pétri dans... cette mélasse de rectitude morale... OUI !" le tout accompagné par un rire dément.

Dans le couloir, le Joker lui assène une dernière vanne : "J'ajouterai... à ton excellent jeu de mots de tout à l'heure que... la criminalité se répand... telle une traînée de... poudre ! HAHahaHA !" en actionnant le détonateur.

L'explosion entraîne la destruction partielle de l'immeuble et les deux criminels ont ainsi le loisir de prendre la fuite.

* * *

><p>"Tu vois, Harley... je te l'ai toujours dit... le seul moyen de vivre... en ce bas monde... c'est en dehors de toutes règles."<p>

"Mr J... voilà des heures que nous roulons... nous ne pourrions pas nous arrêter ? ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?"

"Si tu as un besoin... naturel à assouvir... je te conseille d'ouvrir la portière... de bien t'y cramponner et de régler... rapidement... l'affaire."

"Ce n'est pas ça... c'est que... je pense que nous sommes à présent suffisamment loin de Gotham pour..."

Coup de frein immédiat, la projetant en avant. Elle se cogne durement la tête contre le tableau de bord du camion.

Le Joker se tourne vers elle, mine mauvaise, regard prêt à basculer dans tous les excès.

"C'est qui... qui prend des initiatives ici ?! Rappelle-moi QUI t'a tiré de cette vie... sans consistance dans laquelle... tu gisais ?! JE suis le mieux placé pour... savoir ce que NOUS avons à faire ou pas !"

Il avance une main sous son menton, s'en saisissant pour y imprimer un hochement de tête : "Et j'aimerai... un OUI pour. toute. réponse."

"O... oui."

"Je m'en contenterai. Même si ça aurait pu être plus... affirmatif et enthousiaste."

* * *

><p>Le Joker quitte la cabine du camion dont le claquement de porte réveille Harleen en sursaut.<p>

Elle se redresse, sa tête cognant lourdement.

"Où... où sommes-nous ?"

Le Joker se tient devant les phares du camion, discutant avec quelques hommes.

Les ordres sont vifs, précis. Personne ne semble les discuter.

Harleen descend de la cabine mais le coup reçu précédemment rompt son équilibre et la voici qui s'affale à terre.

Le Joker se tape le front de la main : "Mais qu'est-ce qui... m'a refilé un... boulet pareil ?!" en s'avançant vers elle, la récupérant d'une main sous son bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

Les hommes de main se regardent.

"Vous n'avez... pas mieux à faire ?!" grogne dangereusement le Joker à leur encontre. Ils se dispercent aussitôt.

* * *

><p>"Mr J... je veux rentrer chez moi..."<p>

Le Joker laisse échapper un rire à faire dresser les cheveux.

Il imite aussitôt la supplique de Harleen, la tournant en ridicule.

"Ecoute, poussin... t'as signé pour fréquenter un criminel... eh bien, tâche de vite... rentrer dans le bain. Je ne vis pas... dans une suite de luxe, moi. Je dors sur les sols défraîchis... de friches industrielles. Tu crois vraiment que... j'ai le temps de penser à mon confort ?! et à plus forte raison... au tien ?! Cette vie, soit... tu t'y fais... soit tu retournes frapper aux portes... de l'empire Wayne... sans grande assurance qu'il te les ouvre. Choisis."

Harleen demeure muette, fixant intensément le Joker.

"Biiiien ! tu vois... quand tu veux."


	9. Retour au point de départ

**Chapitre 8 : Retour au point de départ**

La nuit fut épouvantable pour Harleen. Elle en sort avec le teint brouillé et les yeux cernés, le tout associé à une humidité qui a pénétré ses os ainsi qu'à un beau lot de courbatures.

Mr J. est déjà en action, proche de la lourde porte métallique corrodée, nez prenant l'air.

"Mr J. ?..."

"Harley... j'ai déjà évoqué mon... paternel en ta... présence ? je pensais à lui... justement. Un homme... encroûté dans sa... rectitude. Rien. Pas un brin de fantaisie. Autoritaire."

"Pourquoi me parlez-vous de votre père maintenant ? Je ne suis plus votre psy..."

"Tu n'as jamais été... ma psy, Harley."

Yeux ronds.

"Tu as été... ma clé de sortie."

* * *

><p>Mr J. parti, un de ses hommes de main la rejoint : "Il t'a parlé de son père... n'est-ce pas ?"<p>

Harleen entrouvre la bouche.

"Lorsqu'il le fait, sûr que Gotham va morfler."

Effectivement, la journée qui suivit fut ponctuée par des allées et venues, des revues de troupes, des mises en place de plans visant à plonger Gotham dans un enfer sans nom.

Au milieu de ce ballet, Harleen se sentit rapidement de trop.

Elle résolut de s'asseoir dans un coin, ne quittant pas le pardessus violet des yeux.

C'était donc ça, vivre auprès de Mr J. ?... elle s'était imaginée très différemment la chose. Le criminel ne la calculait pas d'un oeil. Il agissait, détaché, trop préoccupé par son but et ses objectifs pour se soucier de tout l'amour qu'elle contenait...

Mais Gotham réserve en général son lot de surprises, ses impondérables...

Alors que poussin et sa troupe étaient aux prises avec un guet-apens dressé par les forces de l'ordre, on mit la main sur Harleen. Placée en fourgon blindé, attachée à une banquette en bois, on la conduisait là où l'histoire avait débuté : Arkham.

* * *

><p>Les choses avaient bel et bien évolué : la voici de l'autre côté des barreaux, dans les cellules froides et humides de cet ancien bâtiment qui suait les traitements infligés à ses occupants.<p>

Harleen en était parvenue à oublier les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois... mais jamais ne se passait un instant sans qu'une de ses pensées ne s'envolait vers Mr J.

Elle se récitait des poèmes, citait l'analyse des plus grands psy, bref entretenait son cerveau par tous les moyens disponibles.

Ici, tout était similaire. L'aliénation routinière. Entre le lever, les repas, les prises de médicaments, les rares activités, le coucher, tout s'articulait autour des rituels...

Harleen se demandait comment Mr J. était parvenu à feinter tout le système et comment il s'y était pris pour ne pas perdre ses nerfs...

Les séances d'analyse d'Harleen tournaient pour la plupart à la prise d'information concernant son fameux criminel d'évadé...

Même Batman daigna un jour l'honorer de sa présence :

"Voyez de quelle manière il vous a abandonnée à votre sort."

Harleen soupira.

"A vous entendre parler, on pourrait penser que vous n'avez encore jamais aimé de votre vie."

Le Batman se redressa, affecté, lèvres pincées de colère.

Harleen venait indiscutablement de marquer un point !

Rien, elle ne lâcha strictement rien des informations concernant Mr J.

Elle en était venue à nouer une relation particulière avec la jeune interne qui s'occupait d'elle.

C'était une poupée. Teint de porcelaine. Longs cheveux noirs. Yeux de biche.

La première fois que ses mains se sont abandonnées sur le corps de Harleen, celle-ci n'a rien trouvé de scandaleux. Cependant... elle aurait voulu que ce soit Mr J.

Harleen se laissait ainsi dorloter par l'interne qui manifestement la trouvait très à son goût.

La relation était venue naturellement. Sans doute la recherche de chaleur à l'intérieur même de ces murs glacés.

* * *

><p>La partie était terminée. Harleen essuyait du revers de sa manche les marques de rouge à lèvres les plus visibles puis s'empara de la blouse blanche de la jeune interne - Sofia.<p>

Machinalement, elle se mit à fouiller dans les poches et ce qu'elle en tira lui coupa le souffle : une carte à jouer... et pas n'importe laquelle, la pièce maîtresse du jeu, un joker.

Un baiser le long de la nuque la fit tréssaillir et elle laissa filer la carte dans sa manche afin de la subtiliser à l'interne.

"Ma blouse, beauté... je sais que tu préfères me voir sans mais quand même..."

Un joker... ici. Ce ne peut être le fruit du hasard...

Un coup de vent venait de raviver les braises d'un amour qu'elle pensait sur le déclin. Dès lors, elle sut... que jamais rien ne pourrait la faire renoncer à Mr J.

La carte à jouer était devenue l'objet fétiche de Harleen.

"J'habite ses murs... mais c'est lui qui me visite."

* * *

><p>Un beau soir, alors qu'elle revenait de cette activité un tantinet constructive qu'est la peinture, elle trouva un nouveau joker sous la couverture.<p>

Elle observa la carte, pensant y trouver un mot, un signe. Rien.

Ce qu'elle espérait n'arriva finalement qu'après plusieurs semaines : "Suis la blouse blanche." de son écriture rouge caractéristique.

La blouse blanche ?... ils en portent tous !

"Comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui, ma beauté ?"

Harleen ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard des deux lettres figées sur la poche de poitrine de Sofia : "HA !"

"Sofia, tu..."

Un index vint lui barrer les lèvres : "Shh... des mois que je te fais signe... des mois que je fais passer le message... mais personne ne doit savoir. Tu entends ? personne !..."

* * *

><p>Harleen chantonnait. Les médecins qui la visitaient n'en revenaient pas !<p>

A Sofia de la prévenir : "Donne le change. Autrement, tes chances de quitter ce trou délaissé par les rats s'amenuiseront de jour en jour..."

"Mais Sofia... je suis tellement heureuse de le revoir bientôt !..."

"Harleen... il m'a laissé entendre que si ta fuite venait à capoter, je serai la première sur la ligne."

Le sourire d'Harleen tomba soudain.

"Il a... il a dit ça pour plaisanter, j'en suis sûre."

"Tu sais qu'il ne plaisante jamais avec ces choses là." lâche Sofia, amère.

"Comment... se porte-t-elle ?..." questionne la voix tranchée du Joker.

"Bien."

* * *

><p>"Tiens ! c'est le quart d'heure blouse blanche..." lâche bien involontairement un homme de main.<p>

Les autres s'écartent soudain de lui et il est le dernier à comprendre pourquoi : les yeux cruels du Joker viennent de se poser irrémédiablement sur lui.

Les habitués des rangs savent très bien qu'il ne faut pas chatouiller le patron de ce côté là, ne jamais faire aucune remarque sur le sujet sous peine de... voir la mort prendre rendez-vous.

Le Joker écarte Sofia sur le côté puis se dirige d'un pas presque dansant vers le coupable, main fouillant dans la poche profonde de son pardessus.

"Je n'ai... pas très bien... entendu." chantonne le Joker avant d'aggriper l'homme par la nuque et de lui coller la lame du couteau en bouche, tranchant une bonne partie des gencives. "OUVRE LA BOUCHE !"

Le sang gicle sur les gants de cuir violet.

"J'AI DIT... DE L'OUVRIR !" en manipulant la lame pour qu'elle file entre les dents, tranchant les commissures.

S'en suivent plusieurs minutes de barbarie pure où, tout en fredonnant, le Joker charcute l'homme à tour de bras.

Il se redresse, traces de sang sur le blanc du maquillage, s'épongeant le front du revers du pardessus, le maculant au passage.

"Bien... après... ce divertissement sans grand intérêt... où en étions-nous ?"

* * *

><p>"Comment va-t-il, Sofia ?"<p>

"Je... il est... toujours le même, je pense."

Harleen entoure son amante des bras, posant sa tête au centre des omoplates de l'interne déchue.

"Ah... si tu savais combien je l'aime... et combien il me manque..."

"Harleen. Ton mec est un pur taré. Franchement..."

Harleen s'écarte soudain d'elle, horrifiée par ces propos.

"Non. Mr J. n'est pas... malade."

"Il l'est. Je l'ai vu tuer hier."

"Sofia... comment peux-tu parler ainsi de l'homme que j'aime ?"

"Ton amour t'aveugle, Harleen. C'est un monstre sanguinaire. Je l'ai vu... prendre plaisir à torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive."

"C'est que la partie adverse l'a mérité."

* * *

><p>Le Joker laisse tomber du haut de la passerelle le corps inerte et sanglant de Sofia.<p>

Il regarde le cadavre disloqué sur le sol, tête penchée sur le côté, menton posé dans une main : "C'est tout de même... incroyable qu'il faille... tout faire soi-même de... nos jours !

Puis à son homme de main le plus proche : "Prépare le camion. Ce soir c'est... visite guidée d'Arkham !"


	10. Evasion

**Chapitre 9 : Evasion et reprise des bonnes vieilles habitudes**

Le portail n'a pas résisté longtemps à un camion de cet acabit lancé à pleine vitesse !

Les amas de ferraille sont allés s'agglutiner de ci, de là, signant l'entrée fracassante du Joker et de ses hommes.

Le poste de gardes étant sous contrôle, on relève le pont pour éviter les invités indésirables.

Du haut de sa cellule, Harleen aperçoit le pardessus violet entré en action et elle sautille de joie. Un instant, un doute l'envahit : et si poussin n'était pas venu pour elle ?...

Elle rit puis pleure l'instant d'après, ce qui lui aurait sans doute irrité le Joker s'il avait été en sa présence.

Le Joker noue solidement les deux gardes dos contre dos dans la cabine du camion puis c'est armé jusqu'aux dents et accompagné par quelques hommes - une dizaine - qu'il prend possession des bâtiments qui composent l'asile.

Au préalable, il a fait sauter le générateur électrique et mis la pagaille dans les lignes téléphoniques qui relient l'asile à l'extérieur.

C'est chantonnant et sautillant d'une jambe à l'autre qu'il sillonne les couloirs.

Il déverrouille chaque cellule du rez-de-chaussée, s'amusant à trucider un patient sur deux.

Il intercepte un chariot de soins et administre quelques intraveineuses à sa façon au personnel. Il retravaille également quelques sourires dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Il parcourt ainsi les étages en distribuant les gags macabres, en tuant plus que de raison et surtout en terminant par la seule cellule qui, au final, l'intéresse : celle d'Harleen.

Cette dernière lui saute au cou.

Etrangement, il ne rouspète pas, se contentant silencieusement de la décoller de lui pour prendre la fuite.

Des hélicos survolent les lieux.

Ils sont accueillis par les lance-roquettes des hommes de mains du Joker.

Leur descente du ciel en flammes amuse toujours autant Mr J.

C'est en emportant Harleen dans les canalisations de l'asile que les choses se corsent.

Ils cheminent dans la puanteur la plus totale, à la seule lueur d'une lampe-torche.

"Mr J..."

"La boucle, Harley !"

"Vous êtes sûr de..."

Le Joker lui fait volteface et braque sa lampe dans les yeux.

"Un mot de plus, Harley... et je te laisse ici !"

C'est l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et le corps penché en avant qu'ils se frayent un chemin jusqu'au grand dégueuloir qui déverse ses eaux putrides dans l'océan. La hauteur est impressionnante.

En bas, plusieurs canots pneumatiques attendent.

"Prête pour le... grand saut ?" ricane le Joker en poussant Harley qui couine avant d'attérir dans les flots, rejointe par le patron.

Le ballet des canots n'a pas échappé au Batman qui les rejoint à bord d'un engin de son cru.

"Lequel d'entre vous... a invité la chauve-souris ?!" râle ironiquement le Joker.

Les hommes paniquent, lui tirant dessus.

Chacun sait qu'un Batman est source d'ennui.

La lutte s'engage alors sur un des zodiac entre un Joker trempé et un Batman résolu.

Harleen, présente sur un canot voisin, retient son souffle.

Puis, elle attrape l'arme d'un sbire et vise.

"T'es malade ! si tu touches le patron ?!" lui hurle l'homme en abaissant le canon de son arme.

Elle abandonne alors son idée première et se saisit du volant de l'embarcation pour foncer dans le canot où les deux hommes se battent.

Batman est projeté hors jeu tandis que le Joker, l'ayant vu approcher, s'est aggripé aux cordages.

Un sbire récupère le patron et les voici filant jusqu'à la côte.

Derrière eux, Arkham est en flammes ; le Joker a truffé le bâtiment d'explosifs.

"La fin... d'une époque." en prenant Harleen contre lui. Cette dernière a le coeur qui manque de sortir de sa poitrine tant les émotions sont fortes.

"Mr J..." soupire-t-elle, s'attendant à un baiser qui viendrait conclure à merveille l'aventure.

Mais poussin a déjà la tête ailleurs et foule la terre ferme sans lui proposer la moindre aide.

"Un coup d'main ?" interroge un de ses hommes.

Harleen soupire en voyant le pardessus violet regagner un véhicule stationné là.

Elle aurait tant voulu... tant aimé...

* * *

><p>"Patron... on la braque, cette banque ?"<p>

Le Joker, à moitié vautré sur une banquette délabrée, pieds reposant sur une caisse en bois, s'amusant avec la lame d'un de ses nombreux couteaux.

Cet homme est un ancien d'Arkham, récupéré lors de l'opération menée quelques nuits plus tôt, visant à libérer Harleen.

"Je constate... qu'une fois de plus... Mr Finch... vous n'avez pas écouté attentivement... le discours."

L'homme de main perd soudain de son assurance.

Le Joker ramène les pieds à lui, se redressant, impressionnant.

"Mais peut-être voulez-vous... prendre l'initiative de... diriger vous-mêmes les opérations, Mr Finch ?... ou l'équipe... pourquoi pas ?!"

Les autres hommes présents viennent tous de reculer d'un pas.

L'ambiance est électrique.

"Je vous écoute, Mr Finch... par quoi commençons-nous ?..." en tournant autour du malheureux, s'arrêtant pour le regarder.

Le couteau vient de regagner la poche droite cependant.

Il a peut-être encore une chance de s'en sortir...

Les présents retiennent leur souffle.

"Allez-y, Mr Finch... dites-nous... ce qu'il faut faire."

La main gantée opposée fouille dans la poche, retirant un objet que personne le parvient à distinguer.

"J'avais pensé y entrer par le toit..."

"Le toit ?... intéressant." tranche la voix nasillarde du Joker.

"Ensuite, on coupe les fils électriques..."

"... en évitant les coups de jus..." renchérit le Joker.

Les hommes présents grincent des dents. L'humeur du patron est imprévisible, son comportement est des plus volatiles...

"On peut alors entrer par..."

Le Joker passe devant lui, regard se réajustant sur le visage de l'homme.

"Shh ! c'est l'heure de... l'administration des médicaments."

Black-out.

"Pa... pardon ?"

"Je disais que vos médicaments... vous attendent, Mr Finch."

"Patron, je n'ai pas..."

Dans un geste brusque, le Joker enfonce une seringue dans le cou de l'homme, appuyant du pouce sur le piston, administrant toute la dose contenue.

L'homme vacille, tenant son cou.

Un coup de pied le fait rejoindre le sol.

"Avec les... salutations du médecin chef."

* * *

><p>Le Joker surveille chacun de ses hommes.<p>

Le premier qui aura un geste ou même un regard malencontreux face à l'amoncellement de billets de banque au centre du hangar s'attirera les foudres du patron.

Harleen se tient en bout de ligne.

Le Joker ramasse une poignée de billets et se dirige vers elle : "Fais-toi plaisir."

L'instant d'après, les billets flambent.

* * *

><p>Le Joker regarde Harleen se maquiller à l'aide d'un miroir ébréché. Elle s'est achetée quelques fringues ainsi que du maquillage.<p>

Le stick à lèvres passe d'une commissure épargnée à l'autre.

Le Joker se lève, posté derrière elle.

Sa main se saisit d'une mèche entière de ses cheveux, faisant basculer avec un soin inhabituel chez lui, sa tête sur le côté, dévoilant son cou.

Le miroir lui permet de distinguer la moitié du visage de l'homme.

"Tu ne m'as pas encore... remercié de t'avoir sortie de là."

"Mer... ci. Je... j'attendais le bon mom..."

"Shh ! Je préfère te savoir stupide... qu'ingrate."

* * *

><p>Cette fois, c'est la caserne de Gotham qui a fait les frais d'un Joker très porté sur les explosifs en tout genre, ces derniers temps.<p>

Avant de procéder à la mise en flammes de l'endroit, le Joker est venu à bout de l'équipe de garde et a placé les cadavres en tenue, casques compris, au volant des véhicules.

Le spectacle a du valoir son pesant en or lorsque les portes sectionnales des garages se sont ouvertes !

Le Joker s'est même amusé à faire enfiler une tenue à Harleen et l'a placé au volant d'un véhicule, déclenchant la sirène hurlante dans tout le bâtiment. Ils ont d'ailleurs pris la fuite à bord de la grande échelle.

Harleen a l'impression d'être la mascotte du groupe plutôt que la chérie du patron.

Ce sentiment l'agace, profondément.

Elle est à présent résolue de montrer à Mr J. sa véritable valeur. Et quoi de mieux qu'un acte héroïque pour se démarquer ?...


	11. Une adorable petite idiote

**Chapitre 10 : une adorable petite idiote**

Harleen était pourtant certaine de son coup ! dévaliser cette banque pour biquet était une idée grandiose qui lui permettrait de se distinguer du lot !...

Cette ronde de flics, elle, n'était pas prévue.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'esquiver, elle se retrouve avec plusieurs canons pointés sur le visage.

Oups !

Poussin va encore être très fâché !...

"Tiens tiens... comme le monde est petit !..." émet Gordon en cueillant la fleur empoisonné du patron.

* * *

><p>Le Joker se tenait au fait de tout ce qui se passait à Gotham, aucun événement ne lui échappait.<p>

Tel le Batman, le Joker savait où il fallait frapper et avec quelle justesse, à quelles soirées il fallait s'inviter et semer le trouble.

Et ce matin là, un cri de rage terrible fit vibrer tout le sous-sol de cette usine désaffectée dans laquelle il se terrait avec sa bande.

"PETITE... IDIOTE !"

Les hommes se mirent debout, tirés de leur relatif sommeil par la voix de leur pire cauchemar.

Le Joker cassa quelques portes en bois, fracassa quelques objets, attrapa le premier venu et le tortura au couteau, yeux exorbités, rage aux lèvres, dents serrées.

"Qu'est-ce qui... m'a foutu... une idiote... PAREILLE ?!" en jouant de la lame dans les plaies déjà vives. "La ferme ! tu vas... réveiller tout le... quartier !" au malheureux qui hurlait.

Pour terminer, le corps à demi-mort avait fini dans le canal qui bordait la friche industrielle.

"Bon débarras. Sa tête... ne me revenait pas... toutes manières."

"Patron... que... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"Quoi ? que veux-tu... qu'on fasse, imbécile ?! que j'aille une nouvelle fois... la tirer de la gueule... du loup ?! je n'ai pas... que ça à faire !"

L'homme se ratatina sur lui-même et finit par rejoindre ses compagnons d'infortune.

Le Joker mit bien 4 heures pour se calmer en arpentant le canal, jetant de temps à autre un oeil au cadavre qui flottait là, sang colorant les eaux sombres.

* * *

><p>Pendant que poussin décidait de la marche à suivre, Harleen croupissait au commissariat.<p>

Serrée de près par des hommes peu scrupuleux aux mains baladeuses, interrogée par les plus droits d'entre eux, la jeune femme ne desserrait pas les dents.

"Pfff ! à quoi bon... cette pute ne dira rien."

"Allez prendre un café, Stephenson. Ou rentrez chez vous." intervint Gordon.

"Commissaire, vous êtes blindé de principes. Avec ce type de criminels, il faut..."

"Bonne après-midi, Stephenson." trancha Gordon.

Stephenson sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire en ruminant : "Petite pute... je la baiserai d'abord et ensuite... elle cracherait ce qu'elle sait, la garce."

"Vos hommes, commissaire... sont tous issus du même moule ?..."

"Je me passe de vos commentaires. Dites-moi où se cache le Joker."

"Commissaire... il change d'endroit toutes les nuits... comment savoir où il se terre ?"

"Montrez-nous ses planques."

"J'ai mieux... à vous proposer, commissaire." intervient une voix nasillarde.

Gordon se retourne, pâle comme un linge.

Le Joker en personne... dans sa forteresse !

"Mr J. !" s'exclame Harleen, aux anges.

Le Joker approche une chaise et s'y installe, dossier entre les jambes : "Alors... dites-moi, commissaire... ce que vous vouliez savoir sur... mes planques."

"Je..."

"Oui ? que comptez-vous faire au juste ?... appeler le Batman... à la rescousse ?"

"Je vous arrête."

Le Joker tendit ses poignets : "Faites, commissaire."

Crédule, Gordon récupéra les menottes à sa ceinture et les passa autour des poignets solides entre manches du pardessus et bordure des gants violets.

"Votre vie durant... commissaire... vous avez rêvé de faire ça... n'est-ce pas ?"

"Où sont mes hommes ?"

"Ils sont... si peu résistants. Je n'ai pas eu... besoin de me montrer... particulièrement... persuasif." le dernier mot glisse entre les dents jaunies.

"Vous... vous ne les avez pas..."

"Oh non, commissaire... voyez... j'ai laissé mes hommes en... disposer. Je trouve ça tellement plus... amusant !"

"Vous..." grogne Gordon.

"Soyons réalistes : 70% sont... corrompus, 30% se laisseront... corrompre. Ca nous laisse quoi comme... marge de manoeuvre ?..."

Gordon serre les dents, sourcils froncés, moustache mauvaise.

"Maintenant, si vous le permettez... je récupère ce qui m'appartient et que... je suis venu personnellement chercher." en se redressant, toujours menotté, attrapant Harleen par la chaîne de ses menottes. Le Joker se penche à présent de tout son haut sur Gordon : "Si vous vous... avisez à... me jouer un tour... pareil... je vous... réserve un sort... dont vous êtes loin... très loin... d'imaginer le dénouement. C'est compris, commissaire ?"

Gordon demeure muet face à la menace qu'il prend néanmoins très au sérieux.

Harleen couine tant Mr J. la malmène avec ses menottes : "Cesse de geindre, Harley ! c'est toi qui l'as... voulu et cherché." assène-t-il sans la moindre compassion.

Gordon les regarde s'éloigner avant de bondir sur son talkie qui explose sous le coup de feu du Joker, le blessant à la main : "Oh, pas de ça ! les renforts... resteront sagement aux portes... de Gotham, commissaire. Le temps... que nous prenions le large."

Dehors, le Joker rassemble ses troupes puis s'accapare un fourgon blindé : "Grimpe !" ordonne-t-il à Harleen. Elle échoue sans ménagement sur la banquette dure, rejointe par son biquet d'humeur féroce.

Le Joker, toujours menotté, dans une gymnastique presque comique, bout de langue coincé entre les lèvres écarlates, enclenche la clé de contact et prend le volant, mains ramenées contre lui à cause de la distance réduite de la chaîne des menottes.

Ils quittent le commissariat sans dommage.

Après quelques kilomètres, le Joker rompt le silence :

"On peut savoir... ce qui t'est passé... par la tête ?!"

"Je... je voulais... vous prouver..."

"Raaah ! assez de ces... enfantillages !" en maltraitant le volant, prodiguant de belles embardées au fourgon.

"Oh, cessez de hurler ainsi toujours sur moi alors que je veux simplement vous prouver ma valeur !" s'élève la voix d'Harleen.

Le Joker la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

Ah... elle sait aussi répondre ?... voilà autre chose !...

"Tes prouesses me valent... de toujours devoir tout reprendre ! ce pourrait-il qu'un jour... tu fasses les choses bien ?!" rétorque-t-il - une véritable dispute de couple !...

"Evidemment, vous, vous faites toujours mieux !..."

"Oui ! parfaitement ! l'histoire l'a d'ailleurs... maintes fois prouvé !"

Harleen tente de croiser les bras mais avec les menottes, la chose n'est pas aisée. Bref, elle boude.

Le Joker tente bien que mal de conduire, manquant de peu le fossé à plusieurs reprises.

"Harley... je te préfèrais psy à Arkham. Au moins, tu y étais... dans ton élément. Et ces murs... permettaient au moins... de limiter la casse !"

Harleen détourne le regard.

Chemin faisant, ils s'arrêtent un instant afin de se débarrasser de leurs menottes respectives.

Harleen boude toujours. Le Joker, lui, a le sourire - si l'on peut dire.

Finalement... elle est distrayante cette petite... et puis, sa colère s'est estompée. Il ne reste en mémoire que la mine dépitée de Gordon et ça, ça vaut tout l'or de Gotham.

"Remonte dans le fourgon." ordonne-t-il somme toute assez froidement.

Elle s'exécute en silence.

En route : "Tu fais... la gueule ?"

Silence radio.

"Tu te permets... de faire la tête ? toi ?..."

Harleen demeure de marbre.

Ils arrivent à un point stratégique et changent de véhicule.

Puis ils regagnent une ancienne gare ferroviaire à l'abandon.

"Terminus. Descends."

Alors qu'elle veut s'exécuter, il la retient par son haut : "Avise-toi de continuer... cette moue et je te... refroidis. Capté ?!"

Harleen hoquette de terreur. Elle part se réfugier dans un coin, loin de la colère croissante et meurtrière de poussin.

* * *

><p>Le Joker ne connaît pas les temps morts. Sitôt en présence de ses hommes, il monte de nouveaux plans visant à plonger Gotham dans le chaos.<p>

Harleen demeure à l'écart, attendant que ça se passe, s'occupant comme elle le peut.

Quelle est sa place ?

Et lui, l'aime-t'il vraiment ?... bon d'accord, il est venu la chercher... mais ça ne prouve rien... ou si peu...

"Demain, on démarre à 6h. Rassemble tout le monde. Oh, et ramène-moi la... tête de mûle qui boude là-bas." en désignant Harleen.

L'homme de main la ramène auprès du patron.

"Dégage, Duncan." ordonne le Joker.

Harleen tremble. Le regard du Joker oscille.

Elle ne sait vraiment pas à quelle sauce il va la manger...

"Harley. Viens par ici." ordonne-t-il en s'installant sur une banquette qui grince sous son poids.

Elle a intérêt à filer droit si elle tient à son semblant de vie...

Lorsqu'elle veut s'installer à ses côtés, il l'attrape pour la placer sur une de ses cuisses solides.

Un bras ferme entoure Harleen.

"Harley. Harley. Harley. Tu es une... adorable. petite. idiote." soufflé avec une tendresse proche de la haine.

FIN.


End file.
